


Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Expected Guest

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: Invincible Summer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has enough problems to deal with - the gates of heaven closing, angels walking amongst humans, Zeke secretly living inside of Sam, Abaddon gaining power amongst the demons, Crowley under his roof, and Cas alone in the world. Dean doesn't have time for another problem. But he can't just throw her out on the street, especially not in the sorry state she's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Expected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to interruptingpanda and deanxcastiel-is-destiel for beta-ing this chapter, it really helped! Anywho, enjoy! :)

For a moment, Dean swore as the alarms blared. Before he could move, though, the alarms turned off. Dean heard the sounds of running from the hallway as the lights turned on again. Kevin rushed in, glancing around.

“Why did the alarm go off?”

Nobody answered Kevin. He spotted Deanna, glaring at her as he walked over.

“Hey, is this your fault?” Kevin yelled, paranoia taking hold of him. However, before he could get to Deanna, the ground shook, making Kevin stop. They all turned towatds the door. There was tapping in the halls, light feet walking in a relaxed and slow way to the kitchen. All were tense except for Deanna. Dean could tell, Deanna was more excited than anxious—she knew what was coming, or at least, she thought she knew.

Dean’s heart sank. The kid didn’t look that old—maybe only fifteen. She was a beautiful kid too. She had this beautiful organized mess of licorice black curls reaching a little under her chin, like the price iron spirals welded for a door. Her skin was pale like the first drifts of snow in a Kansas winter. Her eyes were round and big, these picton blue eyes that shifted from maya blue to non-photo blue as she swayed in the light. She wore conservative clothes—a palatine blue sweater too big for her body over a mint cream dress that covered her knees. Opaque smoky black tights with a pattern of stars on it covered her legs and her electric ultramarine rain boots stood out like a sore thumb. She had a bracelet with plastic beads that spelled out MARY JOSEPH. That must have been her name, before the angel took hold. This angel took a kid for a body.

“She was brain dead before I got her.”

The voice was low and quiet, different than when he’d expect from the young teen before him.

“A car accident. She was an orphan as well. They almost pulled the plug right before I took the body.”

“Then how’d you get the body?” asked Dean. The girl smirked—or rather, the angel smirked. Raziel smirked.

“I had asked her if she could host me before her accident. Before I could take her body, well…there was a drunk driver and her damage could not be undone in time.”

Deanna stood up, running over to Raziel. There was this look in Deanna’s eyes for a moment—a look of pure awe. It sent shivers up Dean’s spine. The look was quickly replaced by slight confusion before Dean could fully understand it.

“Raz, what are you talking about? This isn’t your body?” asked Deanna, perplexed. Raziel tilted hir head.

“It is my host, Deanna,” said Raziel flatly.

“Wouldn’t you think that it would be a bit important to know, Raz? Why couldn’t you tell me that, man? Why didn’t you tell me you were a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent? Junkless? Why did I have to learn this from someone other than _you_?”

Raziel only squinted hir eyes.

“You never asked.”

Deanna rolled hers.

“Yeah, because people normally go up to other people and say ‘Hey how’s your day going? Oh, and by the way, _are you a genderless multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent_ , because I _can’t really tell, you know_?”

Raziel looked down fumbling with hir fingers a bit. It was sort of pitiful to watch—like an ant chastising a bear.

“I don’t understand the question,” mumbled Raziel, hir face scrunched up in the slightest of ways.

“If there is anything else like this that you need to tell me, then you should tell me right now,” said Deanna, crossing her arms, “I mean, really, I thought angels would be more like _love all, trust a few, do wrong to none_ , not let’s keep secrets and cause chaos. I thought at least _you_ were like that, Raz.”

Deanna seemed a bit hurt. Raziel’s eyes became more pleading.

“That Shakespeare quote once more, Deanna? I still don’t quite understand it. I’m not here to hurt anyone. I know that I won’t hurt _you_. There are things I cannot say yet, things that I _can’t_ tell you yet. You need to trust me. Take a leap of faith with me as I did with you. Didn’t you say _who would not rather trust and be deceived_? Don’t you trust me, Deanna? I thought you said we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn’t trust run both ways?”

The words hurt Dean to hear, because he’s _heard those words before_. Some of them, at least. But…Deanna takes them differently. She sighed, putting her hand on Raziel’s shoulder.

“I’m putting myself out on a limb for you, Raz. Don’t make me regret it,” said Deanna, a smile coming back on her face. Raziel mirrored Deanna’s smile, as if hir had learned to smile from watching her.

“I’d never do that, Deanna.”

The room was quiet for that second, Raziel and Deanna smiling at one another, Deanna’s hand still gripping Raziel’s shoulder tightly.

“What is happening!?” shouted Kevin, breaking the calming silence in the room. Deanna suddenly remembered that her hand was on Raziel’s shoulder and quickly jumped away, pulling her hand away from hir. Raziel, as if on instinct, merely stepped closer to Deanna, like a duckling to its mother. The distance should have been too close for comfort, but Deanna seemed used to it. It made Dean uncomfortable.

“She’s my _angel_ —er—sorry, _hir’s_ my _angel_ ,” said Deanna, grinning as she put her arm around Raziel’s shoulders, “I mean, I know my mom told me that angels were watching me, but I didn’t think they were real, you know? Not for a long while.”

“An angel? Angels got past our defenses? I thought this place was angel proof!” said Kevin.

“It sort of is. I cannot come into this place at will. It took me hours to find the entrance. That’s why I had to…that’s why I had to walk in.”

Raziel said it as if it were a little embarrassed by the prospect. Deanna’s smile grew wider into a grin.

“Well, color me surprised! Is the great Raziel embarrassed?” asked Deanna. Raziel stepped away from Deanna.

“I don’t understand that reference. How do you paint yourself an emotion?” grumbled Raziel. Deanna was the one to encroach Raziel’s personal space now, rubbing Raziel’s back.

“Oh, come on, none of us are perfect! I didn’t think you were going to be! It’s like William Bronk says in the poem “What We Are”! _What are we? We say we want to become/what we are or what we have an intent to be./We read the possibilities, or try_.”

Raziel smiled faintly.

“You always know what to say, don’t you, Deanna?”

Deanna just smiled at her with a tenderness Dean didn’t quite care for.

“Come on, Raziel, don’t ask stupid questions. I’ll always know what to say.”

Dean coughed, and once more, Deanna became self-conscious and removed herself from Raziel’s space.

“So—Raz, is it?—Raz. Why are you here, exactly?” asked Dean, half knowing why already. Raziel turned its eyes to Dean. They weren’t like Cas’. They didn’t do what Cas’ eyes did. He knew it was looking at his soul, but it just didn’t feel the same.

Raziel tilted hir head.

“So this is what Castiel believes in. I met Castiel once, after hir fall from godhood. Castiel found me with the bees. I had been hiding on earth…for a very long time, so I was surprised that Castiel found me. Castiel wanted something from me, told me to believe in hir, believe in free will. Castiel said hir learned free will from you. Even after all Castiel had done…I just _knew_ that hir was good…I still believe in hir words, in Castiel…so I believe in you too…I guess.”

Raziel smiled. A smile twitched on Dean’s face for a moment as he thought of Cas. It was still strange for him, that Cas would always take from his words. He wasn’t sure how good it was that he mirrored Cas and Cas mirrored him so often. It was nice to hear an angel talk about Cas in a good light, though.

“That’s all nice and dandy, Raz, but you didn’t answer the question.”

Dean could tell that Deanna was tensing up, but Dean knew this was important. Angels could mean well, but that doesn’t mean what they did was right.

“I came to make sure Deanna was alive. Once she set foot on this property, I could not sense her. I knew it would happen, but I still needed to check…that it wasn’t that something got to her.”

The angel kept eye contact with Dean. Finally, Dean nodded.

“Okay,” said Dean, “I believe you.”

Raziel nodded back to Dean.

“Good.”

Raziel turned, heading towards the door. Deanna looked confused.

“Wait, where are you going, Raz? You just got here!” said Deanna.

Raziel turned to Deanna.

“I only came to see that you were fine. I can’t stay here. Angels are following me always. If I suddenly disappeared right here…that wouldn’t be good.”

“Then I’ll walk you out, we could talk—”

Deanna took a step forward, but Raziel stopped her with a look.

“ _No_. Stay safe. Here.”

There was a pause, where they both stared at one another. Silently, Raziel turned, walking out of the room, hir light footsteps tapping off into the distance. When they could no longer hear Raziel’s footsteps, Deanna kicked a chair, making it topple over. She stomped out of the room fuming. Dean rubbed his face. He didn’t have time to deal with this.

“Again,” said Kevin, still tense and paranoid, “What. Is. HAPPENING!?”

Sam sighed, turning to Kevin.

“Do you think any of us really understand angels? I mean, the only one we really know is Cas, and Cas is different than other angels, and…and hir’s not here, so it’s not like hir can help right now.”

Sam glanced over at Dean. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll give Cas a call later,” said Dean, walking out of the room, “For now, I think I’m going to have to deal with Ms. Teenage Angst.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Dean stopped. He looked over to Sam, who had stood up.

“You know that, right Dean? I’m glad you’re taking Deanna in such stride.”

For a moment, Dean smiled wryly.

“Well, someone’s got to do it, right?” said Dean, walking into the hallway and towards the room they had given Deanna temporarily.


End file.
